


My Opinion

by crustacean_sensation



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Blood, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustacean_sensation/pseuds/crustacean_sensation
Summary: Whoever said blood tastes metallic, I’d like to offer my opinion:Blood is salty.-Bigby's thoughts after his first encounter with Bloody Mary





	My Opinion

Whoever said blood tastes metallic, I’d like to offer my opinion:

Blood is salty.

It’s the saltiest thing I’ve ever tasted, and believe me, I’ve tasted it plenty of times. At first, the salt is unbearable, but after you get used it, you start to crave it. It’s all the seasoning you need for whatever meal is in front of you. It’s an acquired taste you have to keep up or else you’re back at square one.

I’ve been back at square one for about four hundred years, at least.

The taste is vile on my tongue and I cough it out, but it keeps coming. It’s like I’m drowning in a warm ocean and the ocean is inside of me trying to break out. It’s doing a damn good job at it too. It’s everywhere. All over the asphalt, all over the brick walls, all over me. I’m a waterfall of salt water, trying to turn this dingy alleyway into my own red sea.

Blood is so _damn_ salty.

And whoever said bleeding out felt cold, I want to offer my opinion on that, too:

Maybe it’s cold for mundies since bleeding out _this_ much kills them faster. It’s slower for us Fables, it hurts for longer. And it takes longer for the hurt to go away.

If I had to pick a word, it feels... numb. Numb and then nothing. It feels like your fingers and toes fall asleep, and as that static numbness creeps up your arms and legs, you suddenly can’t feel what you felt earlier. You aren’t even sure if they existed before they went numb. No fingers. No toes. Then no arms. Then no legs. Your middle feels heavy once the static reaches it, your head is light.

Your senses start fading one at a time. First is touch, obviously. That feeling started to go while getting in the cab back to the Woodlands. I vaguely feel the leather seats against my back, and my head is in Snow’s lap. It’s like I’m feeling everything through several layers of clothing.

Smell leaves next, then taste, and finally that salt is out of my mouth. Just when I was starting to get used to it.

It’s when my eyesight starts to go that the gravity of the situation hits. When the wolf recedes back inside me and I’m just another man on the outside. The edges of my vision darken like one of those old vignette photos, and when I look up at Snow, her face is starting to blur.

She sounds so far away when she says my name. Hearing goes last.

Even when my sight goes black and I can’t feel her hands cupping my head anymore, I hear her shouting in the distance.

I hear her for what feels like forever.

And then I don’t.

There’s just nothing left.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while at the dentist getting my gums poked at with a hook. I determined blood tasted salty that day.


End file.
